Happy Birthday, Ericchi !
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Aujourd'hui, nous fêtions son anniversaire. Et ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, restait ce qui me troublait le plus. Il suffisait de poser quelques mots sur mes véritables sentiments, afin de découvrir les siens. Inspiré d'un Doujin' de Kuromame / One-Shot / Yuri / Eri x Nozomi


_Cet OS est basé/inspiré d'un doujinshi._

_Eli's Birthday  
><em>_by Kuromame_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday, Ericchi !<strong>

_Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Aujourd'hui, on fêtait un évènement spécial, Aujourd'hui, c'était le 21 octobre._

« - Attendez, nous n'avons pas besoin de courir.

- Tu rigoles hein ? Aller, dépêche toi !

- Tout le monde t'attend, Ericchi. »

Nos bruits de pas pressés devaient provoquer un véritable brouhaha dans les couloirs de l'école. Et même si courir était interdit, pour une fois, nous ferions une exception. Après tout cette journée n'arrivait qu'une fois par an, et puis le conseil des élèves, c'était nous.

Lorsque la porte de la salle du club s'ouvrit violemment sur nous, des bruits de serpentins se firent entendre alors que de léger papiers s'envolaient devant le regard surprit de la blonde.

« - Joyeux Anniversiare, Eri-chan ! »

Nous avions préparées cela en secret toute la journée, dans le dos de ma camarade et amie. Chacune notre tour allions la distraire pendant que les autres se chargeaient de terminer les préparatifs. Il fallait que ce soit parfait. Je voulais que ce soit parfait, parfait pour elle.

Honoka s'avança rapidement de la blonde et lui passa une bannière par-dessus l'épaule où était écrit « Birthday Girl ». Autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié, et elle avait toujours eu cette âme d'enfant. Tout le monde le savait.

« - Aller aller, vient ! Continua la brune en attrapant le bras de la troisième année. »

Un gâteau d'anniversaire l'attendait, fait maison, bien évidemment. Au chocolat, son préféré. J'étais fière d'être celle qui connaissait le mieux ses gouts, et avait choisit quel gâteau réaliser. Tout le monde regardait Eri, les yeux rivés sur le graal, et le fixer comme une enfant satisfaite. Elle était vraiment adorable, et ce depuis toujours. Je la trouvais magnifique.

Nous levâmes toutes nos verres de jus de fruits joyeusement, alors qu'Hayano servait du riz. Elle et sa cuiseuse, formait une belle histoire d'amour. Cette pensée me fit rire mais je restais discrètement concentrée sur la dégustation du gâteau. Il était peut-être beau, mais il fallait aussi qu'il soit bon. Peut-être me mettais-je trop la pression, mais micro secondes pendant les quelles je vu la cuillère de gâteau portée à sa fine bouche, semblaient durer des heures. Je fus rassurée lorsqu'un sourire se dessina sur son visage et put enfin relâcher mon attention pour la replonger sur Nicocchi, avec qui j'avais beaucoup discuté ces derniers temps. C'est peut-être pour ça que je ne remarquai pas que le regard d'Eri s'était posé sur moi…

« - Nozomi, fit soudainement la fille à couette. Tu ne devrais pas être à côté d'Eri ?

- Ca va. Je suis toujours avec Eri, alors je laisse les autres l'avoir aujourd'hui, répondais-je un peu à contre cœur. T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi ? Nicocchi ? Repris-je en souriant. Ne me dis pas que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi !

- Ne soit pas stupide. »

Il fallait admettre que Nico avait du répondant. Mais c'est ce qui la définissait en dehors de son côté idole. Sa remarque semblait cependant résonner dans ma tête, mais la réponse que je lui avais donnée était censée me contenter autant qu'à elle.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque Kotori s'approcha joyeusement de ma camarade de troisième année afin d'y offrir un paquet. Ou plutôt, c'est ce qui en sortit qui me laissa une étrange sensation au plus profond de mon âme, même si ce n'était qu'un cadeau. Eri en sortit une écharpe, surprise et satisfaite. Une écharpe qu'elle avait tricotée elle-même. J'entendais Eri prononcé son très fidèle « Horosho » avant de reconnaitre le sentiment de déchirement malmené mon estomac.

« - Où es ton cadeau, Nozomi ? me demanda alors le leader de µ's. »

Nico grimaça elle aussi. Après tout, c'est elle qui m'avait accompagné lorsque j'étais allé chercher le cadeau de la blonde. J'avais trouvé une magnifique écharpe en velours brun, qui semblait faire l'unanimité.

« - Ah, j'étais assez pressée ce matin et je l'ai oublié chez moi, mentais-je alors. Désolée Ericchi, souriais-je bêtement pour couvrir mes propos. »

Que pouvais-je bien répondre d'autre, que pouvais-je bien inventer ? Je ne pouvais pas lui offrir cette écharpe après celle de Kotori, elle aurait vraiment fait tâche. Et je souhaitais égoïstement que mon cadeau soit son préféré…

« - Tu es une idiote, Nozomi, ajouta discrètement Nico. »

Peut-être que était-ce exact. Peut-être étais-je vraiment idiote. Après tout, j'étais tombée amoureuse de ma camarade, de mon amie, et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Nico l'avait remarqué, depuis un moment déjà, et heureusement pour moi, c'était la seule.

Elle et moi avions quitté un moment la pièce pour nous rendre dans une salle d'eau. J'avais besoin d'air et de me changer les idées. De penser à autre chose, avant que mon esprit ne s'embrume.

« - Bien joué. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fait ça ! s'écria la brune.

- Pourquoi es-tu si fâchée, Nicocchi ?

- Sors-toi de là ! Arrête de t'inquiéter pour des choses si stupides ! Vas y juste, et… »

Nico fut interrompu lorsque nous entendîmes la porte de la pièce claquée derrière nous. Je levais les yeux, surprise, en apercevant le reflet de celle qui faisait battre mon cœur dans le miroir.

« - Nozomi… »

Nico se retourna un peu froidement, tapa gentiment sur l'épaule de la blonde avant de nous laisser seules. Je pris une grande respiration ainsi qu'un sourire un peu forcée. Je ne devais rien laisser paraitre.

« - Quoi de neuf, Ericchi ? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Je peux te retourner la question. Tu n'avais pas l'air très joyeuse aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais bien ! C'est ton anniversaire après tout ! »

Eri ne semblait que peu convaincue. Elle s'approcha de moi. Elle était proche, vraiment très proche. Je sentais sa main attraper mon bras par mon uniforme. Sa peau si pâle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je sentais mon cœur accélérer alors que j'avais du mal à soutenir son regard aussi bleu que l'océan lui-même, où se perdaient quelques cheveux blonds.

« - Nozomi.

- E- Elicchi… ?! »

L'instant de fermer les yeux, je sentis une légère pression sur mon front alors que les lèvres de mon amie s'y refermaient doucement me laissant des plus confuses.

« - Aller, retournons à la salle du club ! reprit-elle comme si de rien était.

- … Okay. »

_Je le faisais encore une fois… Je ne lui laissais rien dire. Encore. J'essayais de cacher ce que je ressentais réellement, pas vrai ?_

« - Eri-chan, tu veux aller trainer dehors avec nous ? demanda Honoka à notre retour dans la salle.

- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose chez Nozomi. »

J'écarquillais les yeux sur sa réponse, alors que nous n'avions absolument rien prévue ensemble ce soir.

« - Je vois, bien, on se voit demain alors ! Pareil pour toi, Nozomi !

- Au revoir, et merci beaucoup pour aujourd'hui ! Les remerciait Eri. »

Eri prit ses affaires alors que je restais plus ou moins figée sur place sans vraiment réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus que nous deux dans la salle.

« - Okay… On y va, alors ? demanda la blonde.

- H-Hey ! Attend ! Pourquoi veux-tu soudainement aller chez moi ?!

- Parce que je suis excitée d'avoir attendu toute la journée, pour voir le présent que tu as pour moi, souriait-elle.

- Tu n'es pas juste… soupirais-je. »

Je n'avais pas le choix, bien que l'idée de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle fût loin de me déplaire. Il n'y aurait qu'elle et moi, sans personne d'autre du groupe. J'étais un peu stressée, il fallait l'admettre, et mal à l'aise, pour une quelconque raison.

« - Ca va être une énorme déception après une toute cette excitation.

- Oh ? Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

- Parce qu'il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas quelque chose que tu veuilles ! fis-je brusquement en me retournant vers elle. »

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était rapproché de moi tellement étais-je occupée à mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Mon cœur accéléra à nouveau et je grimaçais lorsqu'elle embrassa rapidement ma joue. Elle le faisait encore. Mes jours s'empourprèrent lorsque je sentis son souffle près de mon oreille.

« - Ne sais tu pas ce que je veux ? »

Mon cœur accéléra nettement alors qu'elle se retournait pour quitter la pièce. J'avais cette impression de devenir folle lorsqu'elle était comme ça. Mes sentiments étaient presque une torture, physique comme mentale. Chaque fois qu'elle était proche de moi, chaque fois qu'elle me regardait dans les yeux, chaque fois qu'elle me touchait, je perdais complètement le sens de la réalité.

Nous étions enfin arrivée chez moi, et le trajet fut assez silencieux, si je pouvais le dire ainsi. Eri était assise à la table alors que je faisais du thé. C'était embarrassant… Elle ne disait pas un mot. Où voulait-elle en venir…

« - Voila ton thé, Ericchi.

- Merci ! Souriait-elle. »

Je fus rassurée, comme apaisée, lorsque je la vis sourire.

« - Je vais aller chercher ton cadeau, fis-je en me dirigeant vers la chambre.

- Il est dans ton sac, non ? Et il y est depuis tout ce temps, n'est ce pas ? »

Eri avait ce don… Elle devinait beaucoup. Il lui suffisait d'observer, et de dire quelques mots, pour en comprendre plus que ce dont était capable la majeure partie des gens. J'avais cette impression qu'elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. J'avais cette terrible sensation de ne rien pouvoir lui cacher. Que quoiqu'il arrive, elle savait toujours tout.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ce que j'ai dit avant. Je serais contente, peu importe ce que c'est…. Car ça vient de toi. »

Je me retournais, un peu déconcertée par ces derniers mots.

« - Alors, laisse moi deviner ce que tu veux… commençais-je la voix tremblante. C'est… C'est… Moi ? »

Je rougissais fortement avant de détourner le regard et de baisser la tête. Je me sentais presque honteuse d'avoir oser dire ça.

« - Presque ! Souris joyeusement mon amie. Tu as à moitié raison ! Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, tu sais ? »

Eri se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea vers moi d'une marche ferme, sûre d'elle.

« - Tu discutais avec Nico et tu n'es pas du tout restée près de moi.

- Mais je… »

La blonde s'approcha encore un peu avant de déposer un nouveau baiser près de mon oreille. Elle le faisait encore. Je n'arrivais pas à dire un seul mot.

Je lui attrapais le bras presque automatiquement lorsqu'elle recula.

« - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

- Tu es vraiment méchante aujourd'hui, Ericchi… soufflais-je alors.

- Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment faire ! me demanda-t-elle très sûre d'elle. »

Je pouvais sentir mon corps trembler, appuyé contre le mur derrière moi ou j'étais bloquée de ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête.

« - Mais aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire, et je ne dois pas être égoiste…

- Dit moi, Nozomi. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant encore de moi. Tu n'as pas à te retenir plus longtemps. Tu peux être autant égoïste que tu le souhaites avec moi… »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de réfléchir plus d'une demi seconde, le temps de prendre une légère inspiration, que des mots m'échapèrent.

« - …Alors serre-moi, et… embrasse moi… »

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à ma demande, la blonde déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'attrapa dans le dos. Mon cœur accéléra alors que je passais mes mains dans le sien. J'avais attendu si longtemps, que j'arrivais difficilement à y croire.

J'attrapais son visage lorsqu'elle descendu embrasser mon cou, et plongea mon regard dans le sien.

« - S'il te plait… Embrasse-moi plus… »

Je pouvais voir ses joues si pâle s'empourprer inhabituellement, alors que les miennes devaient en faire autant. Elle saisit à nouveau mes lèvres ou les siennes se refermèrent fougueusement. L'étreinte entre nous se fit un peu plus forte, tout son corps était collé au mien qui se réchauffait trop rapidement. Sa langue glissa dans ma bouche pour aller rejoindre la mienne tandis que mon esprit s'embrumait. Je ne pouvais plus penser à rien, ni d'ailleurs réfléchir.

Le baiser se fit plus fougueux, tant que j'avais du mal à tenir sur mes deux jambes et ce malgré le mur qui se trouvait derrière moi. Elle me rendait folle, complètement folle.

« - Allons dans ta chambre… souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers. »

Je me contentais de hocher la tête, avant qu'elle ne me pousse peu à peu jusqu'à mon lit. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne, glissait sur mes lèvres et laissait ressortir ce côté dominant a tout vouloir contrôler, qu'on retrouvait parfaitement habituellement chez elle. Loin d'être désagréable, et perdant tout contrôle de mon propre corps, je me laissais dangereusement faire.

Sa bouche glissa jusqu'à mon oreille, me faisant frémir à chaque baiser déposé sur ma peau brûlante.

« - Je t'aime, Nozomi. Je t'aime tellement. »

J'essayais de retenir le moindre de mes gémissements, difficilement, alors qu'elle jouait avec sa langue sur mon oreille, et que ses mains avaient commencé à ôter mon uniforme pièce par pièce. Mon soutient gorge glissa de ma poitrine à son tour où la blonde alla bientôt déposer ses lèvres. C'était trop pour que ma bouche puisse se taire plus longtemps et laissa échapper un premier souffle de plaisir.

« - Ericchi…

- Nozomi ?

- Dit-le encore. Dit moi… Que tu m'aimes… »

Comment pouvais-je demander ça ? J'avais cette impression d'être une enfant qui n'arrivait pas à y croire malgré la réalité devant mes yeux.

« - Je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

_Combien de mots sincères devais-je entendre… Combien de fois nos corps devraient-ils se réunir ? Comment pouvais-je réellement comprendre la profondeur de ses sentiments pour moi ?_

Je la sentais frustrée… De sentir tout ce que je ressentais, et ce manque de confiance en moi. Elle m'embrassa encore alors que sa main descendit sur mes cuisses avant de s'aventurer là où elle n'était encore jamais allé. Je fus surprise le temps d'une microseconde, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand le contact de ses doigts fut comme foudroyant dans mon corps tout entier. Une chaleur s'empara rapidement de moi alors que je perdais complètement la tête à chacun de ses mouvements sur mon intimité. Je ne pouvais plus retenir aucun de mes gémissements gênés alors que je me sentais déjà envahit par un sentiment étrange m'emportant avec lui. Mon corps lourd s'affala sur le matelas sous le regard surprit de la blonde.

« - Eh ? Nozomi ? Est-ce que tu as déjà… ? Souffla-t-elle. Hey ? »

Je ne répondis pas, les mots me manquant, emportée par la honte.

« - Mais je n'ai même pas… »

J'attrapai par réflexe le premier oreiller que je trouvai et le lui jetai fortement au visage.

« - Tais-toi ! Tu es une idiote ! »

La honte semblait se mêler avec une autre émotion, comme si une part de moi lui en voulait, ou était vexée.

« - Tu n'as absolument aucun sens de la délicatesse ! Tu m'as taquiné toute la journée !

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

- Ne me touche pas ! La repoussais-je alors. Je te déteste, Ericchi ! Fis-je mine de bouder. »

Ce qui venait d'arriver était très embarrassant. Même trop. Et c'était de sa faute, avoir joué avec moi toute la journée, ses baisers et ses sous entendus…

« - Je suis vraiment désolée, okay ? J'étais tellement emballée que je n'avais pas réalisé… je voulais juste vraiment savoir ce que tu voulais… chuchota-t-elle. »

Eri avait aussi le dont de me faire craquer, je ne pouvais même pas restée contrariée plus de quelques secondes quand je voyais son regard, son visage, qui me rendait pleine de joie au quotidien.

« - Alors tu devrais enlever ta jupe avant qu'elle ne soit froissée ! Répondis-je alors. Aller, viens, je vais t'aider. Après tout, c'est ton anniversaire, Ericchi. Ce n'est pas juste s'il n'y a que moi qui sois satisfaire. Je vais te faire ressentir la même chose… »

Eri sembla à son tour embarrassée, elle qui aimait toujours avoir le contrôle de tout autour d'elle. Peu sûre d'elle, elle me laissa tout de même m'approcher d'elle, alors que je défis tout d'abord sa queue de cheval pour laisser ses cheveux d'or libres.

« - Après tout… Je t'aime aussi de tout mon cœur, Eri… Soufflais-je en attrapant son menton.

- Nozomi… »

Je l'embrassai. Et la fit mienne durant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme à mes côtés. Je la regardais, apaisée, en souriant, réalisant à peine. Je me serrais contre son corps nu, me sentant vraiment heureuse.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes - ou quelques secondes – plus tard, que je me relevai brusquement en réalisant l'heure qu'il devait être.

« - Ericchi ! Tu dois rentrer chez toi ! Réveille-toi !

- Nngh… Quelle heure il est… AAAHHHH, s'écria la blonde en réalisant. Je dois contacter Arisa… Je vais la texter… »

Un message apparaissait déjà sur son écran.

_« __From __: Ayase Arisa _

_Je reste chez Yukiho cette nuit. T'es nulle, Onee-chan. Joyeux Anniversaire. »_

Les yeux de la blonde furent bientôt envahit de larme, comme une enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise. C'était en quelques sortes adorable, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

« - Nozomiii~ Qu'est ce que je fais… ?!

- Tout d'abord, texte la, et dit lui que tu es désolée, et que tu t'es retrouvé ici ce soir ? »

Je regardais à mon tour mon portable quand je vis que j'avais également reçu un message. Je souris, encore une fois.

« - Pourquoi tu ne lui achèterais pas quelque chose demain, pour te faire pardonner ?

- Bonne idée…

- Arisa-chan est une gentille fille.

- Eh ? C'est peut-être ma sœur mais je ne te partagerais pas avec !

- Ne sois pas bête, riais-je. »

J'avais au moins réussi à la rassurer, et être en sa compagnie me rendait vraiment heureuse. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'en faire, après tout… Je reposai mon téléphone.

_« __From__ : Ayase Arisa_

_Bonsoir,  
><em>_Onee-chan est avec toi, n'est-ce pas, Nozomi-san ?  
><em>_S'il te plait, prend bien soin d'elle pour nous. »_


End file.
